Relaxing Vacation
by StephanieFan
Summary: The Tanners go on a little vacation in Miami, Florida. With Stephanie losing DJ's stuff, Michelle being annoying, Joey's weird, Danny caring about family funtime ya just can't have a quiet vacation. Plus a reunion with old friends and friends from school.
1. Miami, Florida

StephanieFan: Just a little something I wrote after my rabbit ran away. Has nothing to do with that though. Just felt like writing a new version of the episode 'It was a dark stormy night' but it ended up completely different

-----------------------------------------------------------------

The Tanner family goes to Florida, Miami. DJ's now 20, Stephanie 15 and still 9 year old Michelle. As usuall, Danny's talking about family fun and all that crap. Jesse's talking about Elvis, Becky getting pissed and Joey's...well...being Joey!

"Alright! Is everyone ready to have some family fun!" Danny exclaimed. He could hear everyone in the back seats saying "Uh!" "Well, it's good to know you're all enjoying yourself," Danny just kept driving the van they rented around Miami which was amazingly beautiful.

"Dad do we have to?" asked Stephanie.

"Yea, DJ's going to college and you're almost gonna forget about family vacations anytime soon." Danny explained.

"Don't worry," DJ said putting a hand on Danny's shoulder "We'll never forget you," Danny smiled.

"Daniel Daniel Daniel!" Jesse said sarcastically "If ya keep on naggin' em' it'd be impossible for them to forget you, even after death!" Everyone started cracking up. Family time, so prescious.

35 minutes later...

The rented van pulled up in front of a hotel. Golden rimmed and decorated with plants. The girls whipped out their cameras and wasted their film. A bellhop came to take their stuff.

"Michelle, when you were little we went to Hawaii so you probably can't remember," said DJ.

"But you'll remember Miami for sure!" added Stephanie. Danny went to check in.

"I'm gonna go look for a vending machine," Joey said "DJ, watch Michelle." The girls rolled their eyes.

Michelle complained "Joey, I'm nine! This isn't like in Hawaii when I was a two year old!" Joey nodded.

"You're right, I'm sorry." and went off on his quest for a snack.

In their rooms...

"Can I have the ocean view?"

"No,"

"Yea!"

"No!"

"Yea!"

"Fine! You can have it!"," answered Stephanie while unpacking everything they bought along with them. DJ came in to ask Stephanie where her skirt was.

"Somewhere in the bathroom..." Stephanie sounded a little hesitate.

"In that bathroom?" DJ asked pointing to the marble like bathroom of the suite. Stephanie shook her head.

"Nooooo...in the bathroom of the airplane..." Stephanie waited to be yelled at.

"STEPHANIE I TOLD YOU TO BE CAREFUL!" screamed DJ. She saw her sister cringe. Then she added "You got an explaination?"

"I spilled juice all over it so I just went to change but the plane turned and I fell then got sink water all over it so just changed into my shorts and forgot them!" Stephanie said in one breath.

"Just don't do it again," and closed the door behind her. Michelle looked at her sister.

"Should have remembered,"

"Be quiet!" Stephanie snapped back.

Danny's suite...

Joey comes into the suite with a bag of cheetos in his hands. "Danny, do you have anymore quarters?" while stuffing his face with cheetos. Danny reached into his pockets and got some pennies.

"Sorry, I'm all out!"

"That's alright, I'll ask Jesse," and shut the door behind him.

Jesse and Becky's suite...

Joey opened the door without knocking and soon found that was a mistake. On the couch were Jesse and Becky making out. You would think being married for almost 6 years plus having kids (They're at summer camp) would make them act like a real couple but they still act like they're on a honeymoon. "Ah hem!" Becky and Jesse jumped up into sitting position.

"Hello Joey!" Becky smiled nervously.

"Boy I really gotta start knockin" said Joey.

Jesse pointed to the door "Out!"

"Okay cranky pants!"

At summer camp...

"Wonder what mom and dad are doing." Alex asked Nicky. Nicky was sitting over at a corner eating the candy bars he snuck into his bag. Turned around and looked at Alex.

"Probably makin' out. You know how they are!" The twins started making kissing noises.

* * *

StephanieFan: Should the rating be higher or lower? 


	2. JOEY!

StephanieFan: Here goes nothing!

---------------------------------------------

The Tanner family went to the beach to see what they can do. People walked by and it was pretty busy. Stephanie and Michelle decided they should go change into their swimsuits (Or as I call it a two piece).

"Steph, why did Nicky and Alex have to go to camp? They're missing everything!" asked Michelle as she splased water everywhere.

"I don't know, " Stephanie shrugged "Guess Uncle Jesse and Aunt Becky just think they'd have more fun there."

"You're kidding right?" Michelle asked again "Hope they're having fun in camp Lakota. Don't know why I ever liked that place when I was little?"

"That's it's your first time there, first visits always are good." answered Steph. She looked over at the rest of the Tanners to see what they were doing. DJ appears to be gone somewhere. Danny just said DJ probably went to the bathroom or something. Close, she was changing into a swimsuit too. DJ came out with a towel and tanning oil. There was a seat next to Stephanie and Michelle's stuff so she just laid there falling asleep. Luckily, she had a towel or else she could have been burned.

Apparently, Joey's more interested in the clubs in Miami instead of lounging back to relax. Jesse went to get drinks with Becky. Those two are inseperable.

"Danny, can I take the van to this one club I found?" Joey asked Danny.

Danny looked confused "If you found it why do you still need the van?"

"Cause it's too far and I feel like my blisters are getting blisters!"

Danny laughed "Okay fine, but take the van back before sunset so we can get back to the hotel in one piece."

"Gotcha!" Joey snatched the keys, put the car in gear and drove off. Danny, who was perched on the lawn chair had a thought 'Why do I have a feeling I forgot something?'

Late afternoon at the beach...

Stephanie and Michelle got out of the water cause Michelle was freaking out about sharks. Which ther aren't any I don't think.

"Girls! Pack your stuff and change at the hotel so we can go out to dinner!" yelled Danny. Jesse came up covering his ears.

"Danny! We can all hear fine without your hollering!" Jesse said sarcastically.

"Sorry Jesse, but we need to get there in 30 minutes or they'll give our table away." explained Danny. Jesse nodded and helped round up the girls. Which was super easy cause Michelle's always sticking close to Stephanie and DJ's one of the adults now. One problem though.

"WHERE'S JOEY AND THE VAN!" Danny hollered.

Somewhere...

"Dang I'm outta gas!" said Joey "Wonder if there's a gas station somewhere?"

* * *

StephanieFan: Just two words: No flames 


	3. Oh No! Kimmy's Here!

StephanieFan: I read over my story and the chapters were short so I worked my hardest to make this one long.

* * *

It's past thirty minutes and the resturant had to give their table away. Danny felt like he wanted to strangle Joey for taking the van. 'It's his fault we're stuck on a beach with water rising instead of in a bed at a suite!' thought Danny. Why was he so mad? It's Miami isn't it? You won't freeze unless you're not an outdoor person. Just to pass the time, Danny took something that resembled a shovel and started shoveling sand away from his chair. "This place is a mess!"

Jesse looked at his brother-in-law "This is a beach, it's always messy." Becky agreed.

"I'm just doing this to pass the time," replied Danny and returned to shoveling. Michelle suggests they go find seashells.

"No michelle, it's too dark." DJ told Michelle. She looked upset.

"We could take pictures with the flash button!" said Stephanie. DJ shook her head at that idea too.

"Remember when we arrived at the hotel we shot all the film." all three girls nodded.

Gas station...

"Alright Mr.Gladstone, you're all set to go!" said the gas station dude.

"Thanks," Joey replied 'I hope they aren't mad at me'

Still in the beach...

Danny finished shoveling the sand and just decided to start a campfire since it seems like they aren't going back to their suites anyway. Becky figures maybe she'll write a letter to the twins. But she only has a pen and no paper. So she just decides to pratice on Danny's freshly smoothed sand. With much bickering from Danny for ruining his perfect floor of sand.

"I'm gonna kill bullwinkle brain when he gets back here," muttered Jesse. Then something terrifying happened.

"Holla Tanneritos!" Dun Dun Duunnn!

"Oh great! kimmy's here!" Stephanie said sarcastically "How'd you get here Gibbler?" Kimmy walked up to them.

"My parents said I could come along as a surprise!" answered Kimmy as she hugged everyone. Michelle looked at Kimmy like she were crazy (A/N: I would too!).

"Uh..." everyone whined. Kimmy took a seat next to DJ and they began talking.

"What now? Kimmy's here!" said Michelle.

"I don't know...run and hide?" Stephanie suggested. Michelle nodded and they asked Danny if they could borrow some money. Danny took a twenty dollar bill out and handed to them.

"Just make sure you have some left when you come back and don't go too far away. Watch your sister."

"Dad!" they said in almost perfect unison and left to the nearest fast food store.

Driving to the beach...

Joey sat in the driver's seat with some coke and a burger while practicing his impresions. Unfortunately for him, he did all those things at once and ended up spitting bits of his burger out.

'Great! Now I'll have to have to dry clean that!' Joey thought miserbly.

Back at the beach once more...

Jesse had enough and he made sure everyone understood "Joey's got the stupid van! Gibbler's here and I'm stuck with no bed!" Seems like the only thing the Tanners miss are their beds...and maybe time _away_ from Kimmy. Despite being stuck on the beach and can't get back to the hotel the girls are actually having a good time. Of course they are! Having all the adults complaining and fighting they have time to do whatever they want. DJ and Kimmy told each other how great it is to have her best friend here instead of her sisters goofing off. As if on que, Stephanie and michelle return with fries.

"Hey dad, we bought some fries and still have money left just like you said." Stephanie proudly stated. Danny nodded and took the rest of the money back.

"Daddy?" Michelle said quietly.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"When's Joey coming back?"

Danny looked nervous and tried to think of something so he doesn't scare Michelle. "Well...he's out checking a club,"

Jesse shook his head 'This is getting ridiculous!' he thought. Then he stood up "Alright! Whoever wants to ditch this pile of sand can come with me back to the hotel!"

"Jesse, that's about 23 blocks (A/N: To be honest I really don't know how long is a block cause I'm always in a car) from here." Becky told him. Jesse pulled his wife up from the chair.

"Beck, we'll just run!"

"Easy for you to say..." Becky muttered. Now everyone agreed with Jesse.

"Yea, we should just walk there instead of waiting for the water level to raise to our heads!"

"Alright then let's do it!" Jesse howled like an indian.

Meanwhile...

'Wonder if they'll know I went to the dry cleaners and then came back? They'll probably be ticked that I left with the van.' thought Joey as he continued searching for a way to the beach. It took him 45 minutes but at least he found the beach.

Somewhere on the road...

The Tanners were all covered in sweat and really wanna get back to take a shower. All the while they were thinking up plans to torture Joey when he gets back.

"I feel like we're running a marathon!" yelled Jesse as he threw his arms up. Danny turned his head over.

"Like our race before Halloween?" Danny asked.

"I would have won if I had a bigger nose!" Jesse answered. Michelle stopped and everyone had to stop too to ask her whats wrong.

"My feet really hurt can we stop now?" asked Michelle. Danny nodded yes cause as much as he hates to admit it, he's tired too. So's everyone but they were no where close to the beach or the hotel.

"It's really not good to stay out at night with nothing but trees." said Becky. Kimmy butted in

"Think on the bright side! At least you got me!"

"Uh..."


	4. Brunch

**YayForHeather: My first review and it's a good one.**

**FullHouseFanForever: 2 years of watching the show finally pays off.**

**Honeysuckles: I tried my hardest to write one.**

**JEMASCOLA: You're not the only on who wants to see the rest. I really don't know what to write.**

**FHL: Lol I get what you mean. Never knew my fic would be awesome.**

**Nicolefan101 and Kissfan: As you might have noticed I changed a few things so that it'll be right. Thanx for the pointers! And thanx for not saying it sucks.**

* * *

So the Tanners could only get back halfway and lost their breathes. Luckily Joey caught up with them in time before the whole family decided to camp out on the road.

"Hey guys!" Joey greeted cheerfully. Danny and Jesse shot him death glares saying 'Where on earth have you been!'.

"Well...I was checking out the club then the van ran out of gas so I had to stop by the gas station." explained Joey.

"Even _if_ that's the case it wouldn't have taken you hours!" yelled Danny while Becky and DJ tried to pull him back from strangling Joey.

"I got back didn't I? Sorry about your dinner reservations though. I'll explain the rest of the story on the way back." so everyone climbed in. Michelle, Stephanie, DJ in the back. Becky, Jesse, Kimmy in the middle (A/N: I feel for Jesse). Joey and Danny in the front with Danny taking the wheel of course cause if Joey did they probably end up going in circles.

About 45 minutes...

Danny was the first to get out. The rest followed into the elevator so they can get back to their suites. "We're back at last!" exclaimed Michelle. Steph dropped on the closest chair.

"Yea yea yea, just let me sleep Michelle..." quietly Stephanie drifted to dreamland. 'Yes!' thought Michelle 'No one to fight with the remote!' then she walked over to the refrigerator where she kept the gatorade she brought with her. after what seemed like an hour, Michelle finally decided to have the blue then perched on top of the bed to watch tv.

J & B's suite...

Becky wrapped her arms around Jesse's neck. "We're finally alone...you know what that means."

"Oh yea!" said Jesse with a smile "Time to search for food!" Jesse struggled out of Becky's embrace to begin his search for anything this room has to offer. Becky rolled her eyes.

'He's really changed since we had the twins.' thought Becky. Speaking of which, she decided to write a letter to her sons. 'How should I start this?' Becky thought to herself 'I can't just write 'Momma misses you two sooooo much!' cause that would be weird' It was especially hard to concentrate with Jesse's loud chewing.

"Honey would you lower the volume? I'm trying to write a letter to Nicky and Alex."

"Do they even know how to read it?" asked Jesse. Becky shook her head at Jesse's comment. Sometimes her husband can be so bazzar.

"Just making sure our children are alright and letting them know we miss them. Is that too much to ask for?"

"No, I'm just kidding about that." said Jesse as he kissed Becky. The letter was long forgotten.

After a long night of crazyness the Tanners all went out for brunch in the morning. "Wow! Do they have chocolate cake here?" Michelle asked a waitress. The waitress also known as Katie laughed.

"We have all sorts of desserts here little girl." she answered.

"Thank you very much, but don't call me little!" Michelle snapped as nicely as possible. Katie laughed again at Michelle's behavour. Anyways, Tanners ate brunch, talked a little about where to go next summer. Kimmy made a suggestion

"Why not come with my family to Wisconsin! We'll be sure to pick up some cheese on our way back!"

Stephanie put down her fork "Gibbler...why would we?" Kimmy tilted her head and just glared in a weird way.

"Why don't we take a trip to Idaho?" said Danny pulling out a brochure.

"What's in Idaho?" asked Michelle. Her dad flipped open the brochure and checked the points of interests.

"We could visit the Salmon River!"

"No!" yelled everyone. Now the whole place was saring at them. A minute later they resumed to what they were doing before. "What idea do you guys have then?"

"China!"

"Nebraska!"

"New Zealand!"

"Wisconsin!"

"Florida!" Joey shouted. Again they stopped yelling.

"Joseph..." Jesse started calmly "We _are_ in Florida! Since no one can choose then why not Tennessee?"

Becky turned to her husband "What's so good about Tennessee?" Jesse looked hesitate.

"_Cough_ Graceland! _cough_ "

Danny recovered from the state of ackwardness "Let's wait till next year, but for now who wants to go Disneyworld!"

The girls including Joey jumped out of their seat with joy. "Alright then let's get in the van!" said Danny. Everyone got in the van once more for the long drive.

"Now when we get there don't complain about your feet hurting," Danny said firmly. Girls nodded "Stick together and...what's that smell!"

DJ was the first to answer "Kimmy took her shoes off again."

"Ewwwwwwww!"


	5. Could It Be?

Luckily, Danny didn't pass out or they could have crashed into something. "It's already hard enought to breath with the sun out and everything but now Kimmy has to air out her socks!" Stephanie complained.

"Not like it's the first time," added Michelle. Danny parked their van as close to the entrance as they can.

"You guys wanna go on a ride?" asked Danny.

"I wanna see Mickey Mouse!" said Michelle.

"But we already saw him back in Disneyland." said DJ. Michelle pouted like a five year old. So they went on a couple of rides or so and since they spent so much time arguing, there wasn't much time to go on all the rides.

Hours later (A/N: Considering I have no idea what's in Disneyworld)...

Danny was freaking out just cause the girls went to use the restroom. "Where were you girls! You could have just told me where you were going!" he said as DJ walked out with her sisters and Kimmy.

"Chill out, Danny, DJ's an adult. She could have took care of the girls even if they _are_ lost." said Joey. Cause he hates when Danny explodes at the girls like that.

"Dad, you were too busy cleaning the bench..." DJ said with a very confused look on her face.

"It's true Mr.T!"

"Don't call me Mr.T," Danny said with a glare "Let's just get in the van and go back to the hotel already."

Michelle was asleep from exhaustion and was leaning on DJ's shoulder as a pillow. Every now and then DJ kept thinking about her past boyfriends. Steve, Nelson and Viper. Then remembering when Viper dumped her and Nelson was there to comfort her.

**DJ's POV **

Michelle always thinks people are happy to do things for her. I looked down at her. She seems so peaceful when she's asleep. Not like she's a monster but she does get on my nerves a bit. These thoughts of Viper and Nelson keep swimming through my head. Like god wants me to pick one of them. Nelson's sweet. I can never talk to him like Viper. But then again, Viper seems always carefree. I don't like Nelson cause he's rich. Kimmy does but not me. I like them for how they make me feel...not what they can give me. You really can't compare a song coming from your heart with hiring Frankie Valli to sing _for_ you no matter what the cost. They're two entirely different things that you just can't mix together. Except the fact they both mean 'I love you'. Suddenly I saw bright lights so I'm guessing we're back.

I shook Michelle so she'll wake up and so dad won't make me carry her all the way to the suites. She groaned and pushed me away. Typical Michelle. I had to share a room with Kimmy cause her parents spent too much money on the vacation to afford her own suite. Kimmy wasn't a bad roommate besides her snoring keeping you up all night.

"Wait!" I heard someone yell as the doors (Or whatever you call them) began to slide shut on the elevator. Stephanie pushed the button for the doors to slide back open again. I was surprised and shocked to see it's...

* * *

StephanieFan: Who will it be? Please take a vote!

A) Steve

B) Nelson

C) Viper

D) You have someone else in mind


	6. Unexpected Turn In Events

StephanieFan: The votes are in even though there were only a few. So Steve's the winner! It's much easier to write about Steve anyways so I'm glad you guys picked him!**

* * *

****DJ's POV still**

I was shocked and surprised to see it's Steve! Okay...so after all these years he still has food in his hands but I'm okay with that. Because Steve! The guy I thought I should break up with is standing right infront of me and I'm just speechless! He reached over to press the 18 button then relized it was already pressed (A/N:I had trouble typing that without making it seem weird). Steve's on the same floor! I jus can't contain myself. But seeing how he's just standing there eating his hot dog makes me wonder if he still remembers me. Since I _have_ cut my hair shorter than the time when we broke up.

Steve turned around to face Stephanie. "Hey! You know you look like my old girlfriend's sister!" he said. So he _does_ remember somthing. It's a shame he only reconizes Stephanie.

"I _am_ your old girlfriend's sister! Can't you remember me Steve?" asked Stephanie. Steve took the hot dog out of his mouth and stared.

"So if you're Stephanie...you guys must be the Tanners! DJ!" That must have been the happiest moment of my life. Steve hugged me until dad pried his arms off. He is way too over protective. "So, DJ, did you..uh...change your hair or something?" Steve asked me. I nodded.

"Yea, but I think I got a bit more tan then before I came on this vacation." I told him. Steve nodded. I'm guessing there will be a lot of that happening. Kimmy hugged Steve too. But she wouldn't let go. Never does with my ex-boyfriends. Heck! She even wanted to marry Nelson. Maybe not marry but husband and wife. That's marry isn't it? Back to the subject. I told Kimmy to calm down and that she could hug him again after I catch up with Steve. Kimmy had no problem with that.

"Are you two gonna get back together?" kimmy asked me.

I thought for a while before answering her "Well, this is a family vacation so I'm not sure if my dad wants me to bring along a boyfriend. And he's pissed that you kept airing out your socks."

"Fine by me! See ya back at the suite." then she ran towards our room.

**Steve's POV**

I watched Kimmy run back to her suite. Can't believe I'd spot DJ here. If I knew she came here for her family vacation I would have dressed nicer. Without the pizza stains.

"So DJ," I broke the silence "What have you been up to lately?"

"Nothing much, this vacation's not exactly great. Dad just thinks we need more quality time together. Luckily it's the last year." DJ told me.

I never knew she didn't like family vacations. I mean the Tanners do everything together. Which is creepy at certain times. My parents don't really worry like her dad does so I'm always free. Like this trip to Miami. Speaking of which I'm sure Kimmy's parents don't care much either. When I got here i didn't see Kimmy's parents or brother. I know Kimmy's 20 years old but she's still kinda dim witted.

"Um..." Nothing came outta my mouth but those words. They don't even qualify as words!

"Um..." DJ did likewise. This is ackward. I see my ex-girlfriend and don't know what to say. Things used to be so easy around DJ.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow or so." said DJ.

"See ya!" I waved as she opened the door to the suite she shaired with Kimmy. And I opened my door also. Then something _really_ unexpected happened. DJ speed-walked to my side and kissed me on the cheek. Then she left as fast as she can. More like she ran for her life.

It was that moment I relized I still like DJ. Maybe not love yet but I still like DJ. The thought may keep me up all night.

**Kimmy's POV**

I wonder does Deej know I was spying that whole time. My best friend kissed Steve on the cheek! Go DJ! I knew they'd get back together. It just seems weird they split up in the first place. I remembered almost that exact day. DJ brought Steve all the way up the mountain just to break up with him. Sad times.

"Gibbler, what are you doing behind a plant?" a voice came from behind me. I turned around to face Jesse. He had his arms cross and asked didn't I already go back inside the suite?

"I did, but I decided to spy on DJ first." I told him casually as if it were normal to spy on your best friend and her ex-boyfriend then telling her uncle about it. Crazy stuff are always happening at the Tanner's household. I should know cause I spend most my time there.

Jesse shook his head in annoyance and confusion "Why?" he strechted that word as long as he could.

"Cause, I wanted to see if DJ and Steve will get back together." I tolded him. He nodded.

"Kimmy," Jesse began "There's such a thing as privacy so DJ probably wants to be alone."

I seluted him (Iono if I spelled that right of not) "Alright!" then I marched back to my suite.

**Normal POV again and Steve's suite**

Steve closed the door behind him wondering about three different things. One, will he and DJ get back together. Two, if that kiss meant anything even though it's just a peck on the cheek. Three, if there are any hot dogs left.

Danny's suite...

Jesse rushed in as if there's a fire. "Danny!" he yelled then landed head first on the bed Danny was lying on watching tv.

"What is it Jess?" He asked Jesse. Jesse, who was panted from barging through the door, got up in sitting position and explained the situation.

"THEY WERE DOING WHAT IN THE HALLWAY?" screamed Danny. Once again Jesse plugged his ears from the sudden hollering.

"Relax, Daniel, it was a peck on the cheek I'm just here to ask you what you're gonna do about it."

"A lot Jess,"

"A lot as in how much exactly?"

"Jesse, we gotta watch DJ and keep her with us at all times!"

"Danny," Jesse put his hands on Danny's shoulders to calm him down "Be cool and let's just see what happens."

Danny took Jesse's hands off his shoulders and said "I guess you're right, I'm just being over protective."

"DJ's an adult now and she can take care of herself. Why don't you ask if Steve wants to hang around with us? Gibbler already is." Jesse & Danny laughed.

"Okay Jess I'll see what happens before I do anything...but I'm still watching her like a hawk!"

Jesse waved back behind him as he left Danny's suite "Sure whatever! Becky wants to go down to the jacuzzi so I'll talk in the morning!"


	7. Swimming Emotions

StephanieFan: As many of you noticed, I changed my penname cause Kacheek Girl had nothing to do with Full House and it's not like I'm gonna write any neopets stories.

--------------------------------------------------

The nest morning, Michelle was the first to wake everyone up to go swimming. "Daddy can we please go swimming?" begged Michelle.

"Okay," Danny said with a laugh "As long as it's the hotel pool and not the beach. We don't want another incident like two nights ago." Danny finished off with a glare at Joey meaning he hasn't forgotten. Joey backed away with his hands up as saying 'Don't look at me.'

DJ had to object "But dad, my fingers still look like raisins from the last time we went swimming." She showed her fingers to everyone but only Kimmy seem to care what happened.

"Tell you what,"

"What?"

"I'll let you bring Steve along, then will you come with us to the pool?" DJ reached over to check her father's forehead.

"Dad, are you okay?"

"Of course I am. Why do you ask?"

"Because you never suggest I bring a boy along."

"Steve's not a boy! He's a man! A man who eats too much..." Danny trailed off from there "Go ask him. We'll meet you at the pool!" The Tanners minus DJ and Kimmy went to change.

Kimmy immediatly spoke "Deej, are you gonna go ask him or what?"

"I don't know Kimmy. It's been so long and what if he has a girlfriend?"

"You kissed him!"

"Gibbler, it was a peck on the cheek for old times sake!" DJ really couldn't take this tension. even her dad is suggesting her to bring Steve along.

**DJ's POV**

Has the whole world gone mad! I can't ask my ex out to the swimming pool. It would be a lot easier if I weren't thinking in my swimsuit.

"I'll try." I told Kimmy. She went to hide behind a plant. Which I'm guessing was the same plant she hid behind yesterday to spy on me. I took a deep breath and walked towards the door of Steve's suite.

_Knock Knock Knock!_

When the door opened, Steve wore nothing but a bath towel. "Oh! Hey DJ!"

"Hey...um...my ummmm dad asked if you wanted to go down to the pool with us." That was so difficult to say without the um's.

"Sure why not. I'll go change." Just like that he shut the door while I waited.

"You want me to wait with you DJ?" Kimmy asked me as she stood up.

"Yes and no actually."

"Huh?"

"I'm not sure."

"Maybe I should hide. Then it'll be like I'm here but not really here."

"Don't know what you said Kimmy but it made sense." By the time i finished the word "sense" Steve came out.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yea," I said with a nod. All three of us walked down to the pool.

**Pool & Normal POV**

Joey went diving in the deep end and splashed Jesse's hair. He wasn't really thrilled about that. So he chased Joey around. The little tag game soon came to an end when Danny got in between the two. "Stop it! People are looking!" he whispered. Jesse calmed down and swam next to Becky.

"What was that all about, honey?" Becky asked.

"Oh...nothing! Just a friendly game of tag that's all!"

"It looked like you were trying to kill Joey. Again!"

"Can you blame me?"

"Yes. But I still love you." She leaned forward to kiss Jesse.

"Hey lovebirds get a room will ya?" came a voice from behind. The couple turned around to see Kimmy get in the water.

"Oh joy! Gibbler's here." Jesse said half annoyed and half sarcastically.

Becky took her turn to get rid of the nuisance "Kimmy, aren't you gonna hang out with DJ and Steve? We sorta wanna be alone."

Kimmy gave her a confused look "If you wanna be alone. Why aren't you in your room?"

"None of your business!" yelled Jesse. Just then DJ and Steve came. Stephanie pulled Michelle over to a corner.

"I think they're getting back together." whispered Stephanie.

"Should we medal?" asked Michelle hopefully.

"No, let's just see what happens." The two girls got back in the pool in a safe distance from their sister. From what they can see, DJ is talking and looked more relaxed than she was before. Steve got his hands on a piece of cake. He acted like he did back when they were an item. Except they didn't make out anymore, much to Steve's disappointment. Stephanie really thinks the two should get back together so she plans to take matters in her own hands. Or whatever it's called.

* * *

Is it bad? Okay? My heart wasn't really into writing today so if it sucks i don't blame you for thinking that. Just break it to me gently cause I'm a sensitive kind of person. 


	8. DJ Will Thank Me

**eLpHaBaFaBaLaElPhIeFaE: I'm not really sure either but seeing two people think it is I guess Tenessee's correct.**

**Kitkatkit27: You're so sweet. Thank you for voting. **

**Shelmel: Ah, I see you changed your penname. I did too. Kacheeks has nothing to do with my love for Full House. Thank you for voting.**

**APWW06: Thanx thanx and thanx! It's nice to have someone review everytime I update. It let's me know how I'm doing.**

* * *

Steph got out of the pool "Dad, I don't feel very well. May I go back inside?" Danny put his hand on Stephanie's forehead.

"You don't feel hot?" Danny questioned. Boy was she in trouble now.

"Errrr...stomach ach." lied Steph. Her dad believed her though.

"Alright then go back to the suite." Danny said gently. Stephanie gave her dad a kiss and almost skipped to the elevator. 'That was easier than I thought!'

"Where did Steph go?" asked Joey.

"She felt sick."

"You sure she wasn't just pulling a prank? Even _if_ she's sick, this is Stephanie we're talking about! She wouldn't skip a pool party."

"Joey, almost total silence is not a party. And you're right."

"What are you saying?" Danny took that as a que to get his towel.

"I think Steph is up to something."

"Danny...you think everyone of your daughters is up to something! Soon you're gonna get suspicious about Michelle."

"Oh my god!" Danny said as his eyes wided (Did I spell that right?).

"It was a joke." Joey told him calmly. He ran his fingers through his hair like Jesse would do to think of something. Something that will make Danny stop freaking out and enjoy what's left of this vacation.

In the elevator...

"Okay, so how could I start my plan?" Stephanie asked herself. 'This water's really messing with my head' She thought.

_Ding!_

The doors slid open to floor 18. Stephanie stepped out and walked up to her room. Opened up the door and began collecting her supplies. "It's a good thing I always take my pen and journal with me. Now what should I do?" The fifthteen year old chewed on the end of her pen. "Maybe I should send a letter or something. Inviting them to dinner and not tell the other. Sometimes watching 'I love Lucy' pays off."

Pool Party...!

"DJ, you wanna play ball with me?" asked Michelle holding a beach ball.

"I'm kinda busy right now Michelle can we play later?" DJ turned back to talk to Steve

"Okay..." Michelle walked over to Danny. "Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Can I go back to the suite? I'm not feeling too well."

'OHMYGOD!' thought Danny. "Of course you can sweetheart. Infact, why don't _I_ walk with you?"

"Oh! Sure daddy!" Michelle said hesitantly 'This won't end well..' she added in thought 'How can I make DJ and Steve date each other again if daddy's always following?' The nine year old had no idea Stephanie was planning the same idea too.

'Now my little princess is up to something!' Danny's thoughts continued 'Next time we go on a vacation, I'll check if any ex-boyfriends are there. Or annoying best friends.' Again more Tanners went up the elevator to floor 18. Stephanie heard the door being opened so she swept up her plans and stuff.

"Steph, you're still awake? I thought you didn't feel well?" Danny asked his daughter.

"I was just...uh!"

"Huh?" asked Michelle. Stephanie glared at her younger sister for making this even tougher.

"I just needed some excersise! You know! To keep myself healthy." Steph started doing jumping jacks while Danny nodded in a confused manner.

"Okay, well I just dropped off Michelle cause she wasn't feeling well either." Danny turned on his heel and left.

Stephanie grabbed Michelle by the arm "What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"I'm here for something important." Michelle said like a genius. Stephanie rolled her eyes.

"Let's just stay out of each other's way!" Stephanie walked out to the balcony and Michelle flopped on her bed.

'Let's get to work. DJ will thank me soon enough!' they both thought.

* * *

**StephanieFan: Any reviews or pointers?**


	9. Charles

**This is the fastest I ever updated.**

* * *

Stephanie decided to just ask DJ to come to that restuarant they never got to go to because of Joey. Then she'll ask Steve later on. 'This will be soooo sweet and very rewarding!' Suddenly it hit her. How will she get a reservation? Only her dad could get it but she can't go up and ask him. 'Dad always gets suspicious. Maybe I'll ask uncle Jesse.' Stephanie put her stuff under a plant (Boy are they popular!) hoping Michelle won't find it. Besides, it's not like she could lift that heavy pot anyway.

"Stephanie, Where are you going?" asked Michelle.

"I'm going back to the pool."

"Can I come?"

"Uh no. I wanna be alone."

"Why don't you just stay here?"

"Cause you're here."

"But aren't there more people down there?"

"It's a very special day, Michelle, don't make me slap you."

"You wouldn't do that."

"I would if you push me too far."

"Fine. But if you get in trouble with dad for leaving me don't blame me."

Stephanie stopped halfway from the door. 'She's right, dang! Why did I have to watch Michelle?' Then Steph tried making a deal with her little sister.

"Michelle, if I brought you back some ice cream would you not tell dad?" Michelle rubbed her chin in thought.

"That depends, what type of ice cream are we talking about?"

"Any kind that would keep me outta trouble."

"Fine, but I'm in a chewing mood so how bout chocolate cake?"

"Fine! I'll go down to the buffet and get some cake!" Stephanie turned to leave again but another idea popped up. 'Wait a second, why don't I just invite DJ and Steve to the buffet instead of going through all that trouble for a stupid reservation?'

Stephanie clapped and skipped over to Michelle to hug her "I love you Michelle!" The younger girl pushed her away.

"Why?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"No reason really." Steph clapped again and went back to the pool. Michelle went back to devising _her_ plan. Althought Steve eats a lot it's still good to have him around. Course, she remembered the time she tried to marry Steve. Weird times. Well, you're never too young!

'It's a good thing I'm smart enough to get a reservation at that resturant. I wonder what's the name?'

**Stephanie's POV**

I'm so happy that I'll finally get Steve and DJ back together again! Some guests at the hotel were staring at me weird cause I was skipping all the way to the pool. Then I found out that was a bad choice. Right when I skipped into the pool area, I slipped on the water and hit someone!

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" I apologized.

"Watch where you're going-"

"Charles?" I said quickly. I reconized his hair and those eyes and of course he's taller now and he certanly had better taste in style. Maybe not better. Charles, or at least I think is him was wearing something like a white shirt dyed pink and black jeans.

"How did you know me?" He asked.

"Remember me? Stephanie Tanner? The girl you're always making fun of?"

"Oh! That Stephanie. Didn't you take me away from my dad?"

"Y-yes," I stuttered cause I was afraid he'd be angry.

"I couldn't thank you enough!"

"Seriously?" I couldn't believe it.

"Yea! I mean, my foster parents are a lot nicer than my dad could ever be."

"Well...you're welcome?"

"So what are you doing in Miami, Steph?"

'He called me Steph?' I thought while he waited for an answer. "Tanner family vacation!" I mimicked the way my dad

says it.

"That's cool, why so perky?" I looked angrily at him.

"I'm not perky, just happy."

"Okay, then whay so happy?"

"It's a long story."

"I've got time."

So I explained to him the whole story how DJ bumped into Steve in the elevator, hot dog, my plan, then seeing him here.

"Wow, that was long..."

"I told you so!" I hit his arm playfully.

"Where's your family?"

"Right behind you." I regretted telling him that. Charles and I looked around seeing my dad, uncle Jesse and Joey in some kind of fight. Also splashing water. I covered my eyes and turned away from further embarrassment. Charles tapped on my shoulder. I looked up at him.

"Are you embarrassed or something? It's alright if you are cause my foster parents do that all the time."

"Are you sure you're Charles? Cause normally you would have laughed at me or something."

Charles shrugged "People grow up you know, but they say I still have a bad attitude."

"Got that right!" We both laughed.

"Hey Steph! Is that you?" I heard a very familiar voice. Two of them to be exact.

* * *

**Does anyone remember Charles from the episode 'Silence is Not** **Golden '?**


	10. Everyone's A Couple

A/N: Yes! You guys remembered! I was afraid ppl will be like "Who?"

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Steph's POV**

I turned around. Before I even had a chance to say anything, four arms wrapped around me. When they backed up a bit I could see it's Mikki and Gia!

Gia was the fist to talk "Haven't seen you since June, Tanner!" I hugged her again.

"Yea," Mikki added "What are you doing in Miami?" I was getting kinda sick of that question.

"Family vacation."

"That's too bad, I came here with my mom." Gia said proudly. Apparently she's not too shameful to admit it.

"Uh hum!" we turned over to Charles.

"Yes?"

"Aren't you gonna introduce us?"

"Oh yea! Um, Gia, Mikki meet Charles he's from fifth grade."

"Nice to meet you."

"Are you Stephanie's boyfriend?" asked Gia. I really felt like wringing her neck.

"Of course he's not!"

"Oh really?" Charles said with a hint of amusement.

"Yes really." I snapped back.

"Well, I was hoping we could be more than just friends." he put his hands in his pockets and spun on his heels.

"Ooooo!" Gia and Mikki teased.

"WHAT!" I yelled attracting attention.

"Someone's in denial!" sang Mikki.

"Hey! I'm serious! But if you don't wanna than we can always go for ice cream." Than it hit me.

"Ice cream!" My three friends stared at me like I'm some physho.

"What are you talking about?" asked Charles.

"I forgot I was suppose to get something sweet for Michelle! Sorry guys I have to go!" I sped towards the buffet. Completely forgetting to ask DJ and Steve to go as well.

**Normal POV**

"So," Gia said after Stephanie left "Why are you wearing a pink shirt?"

"My foster dad said girls love a guy with sensitivity." Charles answered smoothing out his shirt.

"I don't really care as long as they're hott!" added Mikki.

"Me too."

Charles nodded "I'm gonna go find Steph,"

"And I'll go get my mom and Stephanie's dad reaquanted (A/N: I swear my spelling will be a lot better in the future)." Gia strode over to the bar.

"I think I'll go shopping." Mikki walked away. Charles headed towards the 24 hour buffet to catch up with Stephanie before she leaves.

When he got there, Stephanie was putting a chocholate cake in a box. 'I thought they didn't have to go boxes at buffets?' thought Charles. But he shrugged that off and walked up to Stephanie.

"Hey Charles,"

"Hey,"

"Were you serious about what you said back at the pool?"

"That depends,"

"Depends on what?"

"Depends on how you see it."

"I never like lying and I don't appreciate people lying to me either."

"You're still so hot-headed."

"Am not!"

"Then why don't you listen to me?"

"I am," Stephanie stopped what she's doing to look at Charles. "You just don't make any sense." and she started tying the box up. Charles put his hand on Stephanie's to stop her.

"Believe me it's not easy."

Steph looked up at him "What's not easy?"

"Easy to say certain things from your heart."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Stephanie was really confused now.

"Means I've always been stubborn, mean and immature."

"Got that right..." Stephanie mumbled.

"But that's not my point."

"Then what is your point huh Charles! I've been standing here listening to you and half the time I don't even know what you're saying!" Steph exploded at Charles. He sighed.

"My point is that I'm trying to tell you something that isn't easy..."

"That would be?"

"I like you." Stephanie felt like her blood just stopped flowing. 'He what?' she thought.

"Charles...are you serious or just joking?"

"I'm serious." Charles said casually.

"Why?"

"Don't know, guess that's why I'm always picking on you at school."

"Woah.." Stephanie just drifted off to her own little world.

"Yoohoo! Earth to Stephanie! Anyone home?" Charles snapped his fingers infront of her face. The girl looked up.

"What?"

"You were spacing off."

"I know, but I was thinking about what you said."

"And?"

"I'm gonna think about it some more." With that she left once again leaving a disappointed Charles behind.

**Stephanie's POV**

Great! This is just what I need. Another problem. First it's the whole DJ and Steve situation and now this! I don't know what's happening to my life. When I got back Michelle was still lounging on her bed.

"Here's your cake and can I leave you and promise not to tell dad." I handed her the box. Michelle opened it to check if it's chocolate cake and not any other cake.

"Okay, you can leave." She shooed me out the door. Since when was I at the mercy of a nine year old? Down to the pool again. I need a vacation from this vacation.

**Gia's POV**

"Mom, Mr. Tanner's here." I said. My mom turned away from whatever she was drinking, apparantly juice since there was no coffee (A/N: I wasn't sure if alcohol was aloud in K+).

"Really? Where is he?"

"Stephanie says he's over by th pool, which is right behind you."

"Okay, thanx honey." Mom walked over to search for Mr. Tanner. Seems like everyone's a couple this time of year. But I can care less about these sorts of things. I've decided not to date guys out of my school after that car accident. Although Jason and Barry are carefree and everything, they don't exactly follow rules. I thought I was a goner. But back to the subject. Stephanie having troubles of her own doesn't help the fact that I'm lonely. I sighed.

**Normal POV**

Claire sat down next to Danny "Hi."

Danny turned his head to where Claire was sitting. "Hey,"

"Remember me?"

"Of course I do. Claire!" they kissed. Happening a lot.

"Yea, I'm glad you remember."

"I'm _really_ glad I remember." said Danny staring in her eyes "I'm surprised to see you here."

"Gia wanted to go on a fun trip and since her grades are inproving I thought heck why not!"

"I'm glad..."

"So am I..."

* * *

Thank you my wonderfulreviewers! Shelmel, FullHouseFanForever, Honeysuckles, JEMASCOLA, FHL, nicolefan101, KISSfan, eLpHaBaFaBaLaEIPhleFaE, kitkatkit27 and APWW06!  



	11. You And Mr Sensitivity

Charles continued his search for Stephanie when he saw Danny sitting next to a woman. He went over to greet them.

"Hello Mr.Tanner," Danny turned away from Claire.

"Hi...who are you?"

"I'm Charles, remember? Then one that came over for a homework assignment."

"Oh right!"

"Do you know where Stephanie might be?"

"She said she wasn't feeling well and needed to go back."

"Yea but I saw her like 20 minutes ago." said Charles. This worried Danny.

'Everyone's up to something.' thought Danny. "I'll go find her. Let's go Claire." He took Claire's hand and left the pool.

'I feel like everyone's leaving me today,' thought the once again disappointed brunette.

**Danny & Claire**

"You think she's alrgiht?" asked Claire who was running outta breath from Danny almost dragging her to the 18th floor.

"So far.." Danny panted "They act suspicious!"

"She's a teenager of course she's always up to something."

"I'm just worried." Danny and Claire sat down on the floor right outside Steph and Michelle's suite. Clarie rubbed Danny's shoulder.

"Every parent is worried about their kids but I know Stephanie, she's not like Gia."

"True."

"But usually I'm wrong about things."

"True."

"Then again, she _could_ just be shopping around."

"True..."

"Danny stop agreeing with me and do something."

"You wanna go for lunch?"

"Sure." The two got up to go change "You know, it's weird how you always change the subject like that."

Danny turned back to Claire. "I'm not always changing the subject."

"You always do when you get nervous." Suddenly the elevtor slid open with Stephanie, Gia and Mikki.

"Hey mom!" Gia greeted.

"Hi Claire." Stephanie and Mikki both said.

"Steph, I thought you were sick?" asked Danny.

"I said I had a stomache ache." Stephanie pointed out. "It's not like I have cancer."

"Well, what about Michelle?"

"She's..." Steph tried to find the right words when Gia had an idea.

"Little Michelle is just sleeping like an angel Mr. Tanner. You don't have to worry." Gia put on a fake smile.

"Okay."

"Danny and I are going out for lunch." Claire told Gia "So stay outta trouble and please be careful about who you get in the car with. You shouldn't even be in that car in the first place."

"I know mom, you told me a gazillion times."

"See ya girls!" Danny waltzed into his suite to change into something else. Claire went to the elevator.

"Thanks Gia, that was a close one." said Stephanie.

"No problem. I'm just surprised your dad actually bought it!"

"Me too!" laughed Mikki.

"Me three!" Stephanie joined in.

"Make that four." came a voice behind them. The three saw Charles leaning on a wall. More like slipping down the wall.

"Do you always have to stalk me?" asked a pissed Stephanie. Charles walked up to them.

"I'm not stalking."

"Then what are you doing?" asked Mikki. Stephanie gave Charles a demanding look.

"Following."

"So you _are_ stalking!" snapped Gia who was really enjoying this "This seems like something between you and Mr. Sensitivity over there so me and Mikki will leave you alone." Gia pulled Mikki with her away from the two. Stephanie was still very unhappy about this.

"Why do you always have to be so...so...annoying?"

"I think I already told you that before." replied Charles.

"Believe me, that's no reason for you to stalk me."

"Stalk? I'm only following."

Stephanie slapped herself, literally. 'Stalk, flollow what's the difference?'

"What's the difference!"

"Stalk is such a harsh word, follow makes more sense."

"You're not making any sense."

"I am."

"Stop playing riddles on me already and get to the point! We're going through the same thing as last time!"

"I said I like you remember?"

"Duh."

"I'll take that as a yes." he said as Stephanie rolled her eyes.

"AND?"

"Do you like me?"

Steph's expression soften. Does she?

**

* * *

**

**APWW06- **I can't thank you enough for reviewing so much!

**Shelmel-** I'm glad it's a fav of yours!

**FullHouseFanForever-** I'm glad it's a fav of your's too! When I saw your review I wondered maybe it _was_ Charlie. But I'm pretty sure it's Charles.

**Kitkatkit27- **Thanx for answering my question. I really enjoy bringing the past characters back cuz it seems like they just dissappear after one episode. To answer your questions, I wish I had the DVDs but I don't. Bringing characters back requires some info. So I went to TVTome and it says the title of each episode. To be honest I really don't know what season. Thanx for that lovely review!


	12. That's Enough Proof

A/N: I'm gonna apologize for this chapter being short. School starts tomorrow and I've been busy. And my sister peeking over my shoulder to the computer doesn't help either.

Also, thank you Moonlight17 for the suggestion! It really fits the story.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Stephanie's POV**

I didn't know what to say. It's not like I don't like Charles, but I don't like him as a boyfriend either. "Tell you what, I can't say I don't like you."

He nodded "That's understandable. People can't hate me."

"Actually they can." I muttered. "But what I mean is I do like you."

"So what's the problem?"

"Let's go somewhere else to talk alright? There's a bellhop staring at us."

"Sure. How 'bout your suite?"

"I guess so, but I gotta get rid of Michelle first."

"That shouldn't take long."

We reached the door and once again, Michelle was lounging on her bed. Only this time she's got cake everywhere. "Michelle! I can't keep cleaning after you!" I yelled while grabbing the roll of paper towels (Dad never goes anywhere without them).

"Sorry, but it's not easy to eat cake when it keeps falling apart." she licked her fingers. What I don't get is if Michelle's nine why doesn't she have the common sense to eat with a fork.

"I'll tell you something else that's gonna fall apart if you don't help me!" Michelle helped clean up.

After that I almost forgot Charles was here. "I'm sorry about that."

"No problem. Now let's get rid of your sister so we can talk." I nodded.

"Michelle, won't you rather hang out with DJ and Steve?"

"I wasn't born yesterday Steph, if you want me to leave thats fine." She walked out. Charles sat down at the end of the bed.

"Okay, I'll tell you why I have to think," I told Charles.

Once again he nodded "About what?"

"Charles, in the past you convinced me that you're this hopeless kid who acts like a total two year old."

"Is that it?"

"No," I sat down as well "But then when you accidently told me your dad hits you I found a whole new person."

"Is that it?"

"No," I said firmly "There's one last question."

"That would be?"

"Is there anything you can do to prove that you're not the same kid back in fifth grade?" What happened next surprised me again. Charles wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me. I returned the kiss of course. Then I stepped back to look at him.

"That's enough proof..."

* * *

**APWW06-** I don't mind you saying that a lot because it's nice to know my fic is good. I'm sorry Jesse and Becky haven't been in it a lot. I'm not a professional so I'm still learning to balance out the story. 

**April Chikatow- **Does that mean you don't like it?

**Shelmel- **Such a beautiful word! I'll continue till the story comes to a good ending. Which I'm not sure...

**#1volfan- **Do you live in Tenessee? The other day I watched Full House and Jesse said Tenessee. I'm glad I changed it.

**Moonlight17-** Thank you for you're suggestion! Stephanie's suite is a good place to talk. I think it's a good one too.

**Kitkatkit27- **Yep, I'll try.


	13. Kisses

Michelle had some difficulty finding the pool. When she did, everyone was there except her dad and of course Stephanie.

"Michelle!" Jesse called "Come in the pool! And where have you been?" Michelle jumped in splashing water all over Jesse and Becky.

"In my suite," answered Michelle.

"Doing what?"

"Nothing."

Now it was Becky's turn to talk "Michelle, I know you well enough to know that that wasn't a nothing nothing. That was a something nothing."

"Huh?" said the uncle and neice who are both totally confused. Becky shook her head.

"Means you're hiding something."

Michelle tried to think of something "Can't tell you," then she got out of the pool to find DJ and Steve. She better hurry up and find them before 1:30. Or else, as they did last time they'll give the table away.

"DJ! Steve!" she yelled as soon as she spotted them. They both turned around. What surprised Michelle was that they were holding hands. But the two don't relize that.

"Yes Michelle?"

"Come with me." Usually, she would have to take one hand from each of them then as they walk she puts their hands together but since the already did, she just led them to the restuarant. They got there right on time.

"Go on in." Michelle tried pushing them through the doorway.

"But Michelle, we don't have a reservation." DJ told her.

"It's under the name 'Robo Mouth'" said her younger sister.

"Why robo mouth?"

"You'll find out." she winked at Steve and skipped away.

"That was weird." said Steve.

"My whole family's acting weird on this vacation...and we only have a day and a half left before we go home."

"long as we're here, how 'bout lunch?"

"Sounds great."

**Pool **(A/N: This is the last time I swear!)

Jesse and Becky dried off and put their arms around each other. "You wanna have dinner, watch a movie or go back to our room?"

"Room..." Becky said quietly. Then Jesse pulled away.

"Alright but we gotta get the kids outta th pool first." Becky rolled her eyes at how Jesse's always freakin out.

'He's turning into another Danny.' she thought. Then Becky relized something. None of her nieces were here. She went over to tell her husband.

"Jesse," she said trying to get his attention. "None of the kids are here."

"There's one kid over there." Jesse said pointing to Joey who was splashing around. Becky slapped Jesse's arm playfully.

"Nevermind."

**Stephanie's Suite**

Steph and her new boyfriend Charles lay on her bed watching a movie. Since the bed was too small for two people, Stephanie looked like she sorta lay on Charles.

Charles was just happy that he finally told her.  
Stephanie fell asleep. Charles looked down and smiled. He gently lifted Stephanie off of him then set her head down on the pillow again. He leaned down and kissed her again. Then another smile.

"Good night, Steph."

With that he left closing the door gently behind him.

**Danny and Claire**

Danny and Claire's lunch became a trip around Miami. They ate, shopped, laughed, hugged. Claire sat down on a bench watching the ocean's waves. Danny sat down too.

"Isn't the ocean beautiful?" asked Claire dreamily as if she were a teenager talking about a guy.

"Yes, very beautiful, but it smells awful!" Danny complained. Claire laughed.

"Danny, for once just enjoy a good vacation."

"How can I?"

"You're worried about your daughters aren't you?" she asked caressing Danny's cheek.

"Yes."

Claire turned away from the ocean "I only have one daughter and she's my only child but I can still have a nice vacation knowing she's off with her friends. And I'm not saying just cause you have three daughters you shouldn't worry. I'm saying if you trust them, they'll respect that and they'll make good choices."

Danny smiled "That was much better than don't worry." Claire tried to kiss Danny, but heard giggling in the back. Danny and Claire turned around to see who's giggling. It was Gia and Mikki.

"Gia, I thought you were at the hotel?" Claire asked her daughter.

"I was but then Charles came so me and Mikki decided to go shopping." Gia said still giggling a bit. "This is what you do on every date? Talk about each other's problems, the ocean and make out?"

"The first two were just random." said Danny.

Mikki spoked this time "I guess you planned the third one didn't you Mr. Tanner?"

"Why don't you two go do some more shopping and we'll meet ya back at the hotel?"

"Sure but I'm out of money." Gia waved her wallet in front of her mom.

"Already! Gia! I gave you fifty dollars this morning! You know how hard it is to make money?"

"Sorry but I just had to buy those jeans."

Claire took her wallet out of her purse. Not much left. Danny noticed.

"Why don't I loan you the money?"

"Loan means pay back later and I really can't pay back."

"Then I won't say loan. Just take it."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

Claire took the money "Okay, thank you Danny." She handed Gia her money "Say thank you and be more careful how you spend your money. Or rather my money."

"Kay bye!" Gia and Mikki ran off.

"Unfortunately for me," Claire started "If I trust Gia, I usually go broke."

Danny and Claire laughed once again.

"Perfect evening,"

"Perect date,"

"I wish I could live in this moment forever." sighed Danny.

"Since when did you get so corny with lines?"

"Don't know."

"Me neither but that doesn't matter."

"What matters is us."

"I still think that's corny."

Danny kissed Claire and she melted into the kiss.

"That however, was not corny."

"Glad it wasn't."

**Restuarant**

DJ finished eating a long time ago. She just sat silently looking out the window. Steve ate like he never tasted food.

"Come on Steve, it's been hours now and they're serving dinner."

"That's good." Steve took a bite of his sandwich.

"No it's not. If we eat both lunch and dinner they'll charge extra."

Steve stopped eating. "Oh you're right. Let's pay and go."

DJ and Steve held hands again. This time they looked down then looked back at each other.

"I remember holding your hand." Steve said quietly "Felt kinda empty after we broke up."

"Maybe we met up with each other here because we have a second chance you know."

"Maybe you're right."

"You wanna get back together again? I really missed you. Very much."

Steve looked very thoughtful...

* * *

A/N: Stephanie referred to Steve as 'Robo mouth on the episode "Birthday Blues" . And what will Steve's answer be? Stay tuned! 


	14. Midnight Stroll

**Wow! I'm really happy about the reviews I got! Personally, I think there's not enough emotion. And I wonder how I'm gonna finished this when there's only one more day left of the vacation. Moonlight17, I love your ideas. I really do. So far I only used one. Sorry if I didn't use the other two. I wanted to see what I can do on my own. Which I suck at. So anyways, any suggestions from _anyone_ that has an idea can help me. Please!**

* * *

Steve still just stood there. "I...don't know...what to say..." DJ nodded a little disappointed. She knew that what Steve just said doesn't mean he doesn't wanna be her boyfriend again. What saddened her was that he had to think twice.

'What am I saying?" DJ thought to herself 'If it were me I would have thought twice.' Though she didn't know Steve was thinking the same.

'I really like DJ.' he thought 'I want us to be together again, I want us to stop avoiding everything and I want a pizza.'

"I..I..I" he began.

"Yes?" DJ asked looking up.

"Pizza!" he blurted out.

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry Deej, I gotta think about this." he shoved past DJ and ran outside. Leaving DJ just standing alone. She sighed. It wasn't like she expected a yes.

"Guess I'll just go now." she said to herself. The eldest daughter walked to the elevator.

**Charles & His Foster Parents**

"Charles? Where have you been?" asked a gentle voice. Charles sat down in a chair.

"Just visiting." Charles said. Obviously sounding tired.

"You okay?" His foster mom (A/N: Who I'll name Kayla) asked.

"I'm fine, I just met up with an old friend."

"Boy or girl."

"Girl."

"You just like her as a friend?" Kayla asked raising an eyebrow.

"No,"

"Oh?"

"She likes me and I like her so I guess we're boyfriend and girlfriend." Charles picked up the remote flipping through channels.

"She live in San Francisco or just in Miami?"

"Well, I said she was an old classmate so yes she lives in San Fransisco." Just then his foster dad, Richard came in.

"Hi!" greeted Richard.

"Hi." Kayla and Charles said in unison.

"Guess what honey?"

"What?"

"Charles' got a girlfriend."

"Oh?" Charles looked like he was getting sick of that word.

Then he spoke too. "Yes, she lives in San Fran too so I'll still see her even after the vacation."

"Sure hope so."

**Night Time**

Almost everyone was asleep in their suites. Minus DJ, Steve and Kimmy. DJ went out for a walk. She felt relieved that her dad didn't know cause he'll never let her walk out alone in the dark. Steve was walking too but from a different direction. Pretty soon they bumped into each other and looked up.

"Hey,"

"Hey."

"So did you have enough time to think?" DJ asked looking very impatient. Steve sighed.

"Yes I do."

Deej nodded "So why didn't you just say that?"

Steve sighed again "Because I'm afraid you'll do what you did last time and just feel the need for your own space."

"Really?"

"Yes, it seems as if you didn't need me."

"Huh?"

DJ sighed "Steve, you're the first love of my life, how can I not miss you?"

"Yes," Steve faced DJ "I wanna get back to together." DJ smiled.

"Really?" she asked her voice filled with joy. Steve kissed DJ.

"Yes."


	15. Relaxing

**Well, here's the last chapter people. I'm glad ya liked it. **

**

* * *

****Morning**

"All packed Girls?" Danny asked as everyone came into the lobby. They could smell a rose fragrance in the lobby. A good thing to wake up to.

"Yea." The sisters said.

"Alright, we gotta get to the airport and then that long plane ride and still have time to pick up Nicky and Alex from camp." Danny checked a list. Joey took the list from him.

"Danny, just calm down."

Claire, Gia and Mikki walked in the lobby too with shopping bags and suit cases. "We're ready to go too!"

"So are we!" yelled Charles.

'Oooohhh!' thought Stephanie 'He looks good when he cleans up a bit.' "Lookin' great, Charles." He came up next to her giving her a peck on the cheek.

"You too babe." Danny seperated them.

"Dad!" Stephanie whined "Do you always have to do that?"

"Sorry." he backed away.

Jesse tapped his foot "Ready to go yet?" DJ looked around.

"Where's Steve?" Everyone looked in every direction. No Steve.

Mikki saw the woman at the counter pick up a phone. "Is there a Ms. Donna Jo Tanner here?" she asked. DJ went up.

"I am,"

"There's a phone call for you," the woman smiled and handed DJ the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Deej," came Steve's voice on the other line.

"Steve? Where are you?"

"Listen, I'm sorry to run off in such a hurry but I had to take care of something."

"Oh..."

"I'm sorry Deej,"

"It's alright." Stephanie was getting worried. DJ looked like she was gonna cry.

"But I'll still see you back in San Fransisco." Steve pointed out.

"Yea,"

"Good bye for now."

"Bye..." Steve hung up. Stephanie hugged her sister.

"You okay, DJ?"

"I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Why are you crying anyways? Steve will be in San Francisco."

"I'm just upset he took off so suddenly."

Stephanie agreed. She'd be upset if Charles took off leaving only a phone call. Then again, Charles was standing right in front of her so it's hard to understand how DJ feels. "I'm sure it's not that bad."

DJ nodded.

"You okay, Deej?" asked Jesse. Again, she nodded. Danny helped his eldest daughter with her suit case. Kimmy pranced over with a guy.

"Hey! Remember Keanu?" asked Kimmy. The Tanners greeted Keanu. DJ still looked unhappy because it was after Kimmy met Keanu that she and Steve broke up. Now they're a couple again. Only the other one's gone for now.

Danny jotted down something in his daily planner **"Note to self: on the vacation _double _check to make sure _no one _else is here"**

"Guess we're ready to go then." said Becky. A bellhop helped load their things into the back of the cab. The second and third one also since there were so many people.

"I'm gonna miss Miami," weeped Michelle. Stephanie rolled her eyes.

"We'll always be back for another vacation you know." Michelle looked up.

"Really?"

"Trust me," Charles wrapped his arms around Stephanie again.

"Handled that well." he said, his voice deeper than usual. Stephanie raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yep."

Steph leaned in closer "That's not the only thing I handle well..." she kissed Charles. Michelle grimaced.

"Eeeeewwwwww!" They pulled back and laughed.

**25 Minutes Later**

"Everyone here?" asked Danny sounding worried. Joey and Jesse pulled Danny down into his seat.

"For the last time everyone's here!" They sat back down in their seats as well.

Somewhere in another part of the plane, Stephanie sat next to Charles talking. Michelle sat next to Stephanie (Who's in the middle) listening to them talk about how much they always liked each other. Michelle felt like she's gonna puke. Either that or because the plane was taking off.

DJ was certainly looking a lot better. Kimmy and Keanu made out even though the plane was taking off and end up hitting their heads.

Kimmy rubbed her forehead before turning to DJ. "You okay Deej?"

"I'm fine, you and Keanu always make me laugh."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better we'll hit our heads again." DJ cracked up.

"That's fine Kimmy! You don't hafta hit your head just to make me feel better!" Kimmy smiled seeing her best friend laughing again.

Claire leaned across the asile to get to Danny. Pretty fun isn't it Danny?"

Danny, who was polishing the arm rests faces Claire. "I guess so,"

Claire could tell he didn't mean that. "You still worried? Oh Danny! They're all on the plane and it's not like the girls will actually do anything in public. Or in private."

Joey joined in "Listen to her Danny," his friend turned to face him now "You're too tense all the time and no one will have a good vacation that way."

"Alright, I'll calm down...but just this once!"

**San Francisco**

"Call me Charles." Stephanie hugged her boyfriend.

"Sure will." Charles left with his foster parents. Gia and Mikki came up to her.

Gia was the first to speak "So! How did it go!" she asked excitedly.

"I gotta find out, and hurry cause my mom will come pick me up soon." rushed Mikki.

"Okay," Stephanie began just as excited "First he said he liked me! And he asked if I did too! I said I had to think about it..." so Stephanie explained the whole thing. Mikki's mom eventually came to take her home. Claire kissed Danny good bye and drove home with Gia.

"I think I'll go home now. Keanu said he'll pay for the cab and walk me to my door." Kimmy told DJ, but clearly in her own world.

"See ya Kimmy!" Kimmy waved then got in the cab followed closely by Keanu.

"Now that everyone's home, let's go pick up the twins." Danny dashed to their car.

**Summer Camp**

A counselour came up to greet them. "Hello! Welcome to Camp Lakota! Who are you here for?"

"Nicky and Alex Katsopilos." answered Jesse. The counselour checked her clipboard.

"That's weird, they already left."

"WHAT!" Jesse and Becky freaked out. Danny tried to sooth them.

"Why don't we just go home and check?" Becky hugged Jesse and started crying. Worried about what happened to her children.

**Tanner's House**

When they stepped in they saw Nicky and Alex both sitting on the couch watching a game. Becky ran up and smothered them with kisses.

"You had me so worried!" cried Becky while the twins tried to pry their mother off before they run out of oxygen. The door to the kitchen opened revealing Steve and a bowl of cheetos.

"Ready to watch the game?" he asked. DJ's eyes widened (A/N: Thank you Kitkatkit27).

"Steve! You're here!" she hugged him tight.

"Yea, I went to pick up Nicky and Alex from camp." Jesse just stared.

"No wonder...you had me so worried!" he hit Steve's head lightly.

"Least they're okay." Danny said "Now everyone take out your laundry. I'm gonna attack those stubborn stains!" He started grabbing every piece of cloth he saw. Excluding the ones they were wearing of course.

Michelle went upstairs to see if her clothes still smelled like Miami. Stephanie went to shower. Jesse and Becky sat down with Steve and DJ watching the game.

Joey's in the kitchen trying to find what's left in there.

There was a quiet moment except for the sound of the tv.

"You know how this vacation's been? whispered Steve.

"Yes," DJ closed in the space between them for a kiss "Relaxing."

* * *

Sigh A bit rushed I know. Thank you Shelmel, FullHouseFanForever, Honeysuckles, JEMASCOLA, FHL, nicolefan101, KISSfan, eLpHaBaFaBaLaEIPhleFaE, kitkatkit27, APWW06, April Chikato, #1volfan, Moonlight17, bob and Me. Not me as in mself but Me as in the author who reviewed. LOL. You probably figured that out. All of you lovely reviewers left me a good review everytime I updated. This is the last update so I hope you review this one last time. 


End file.
